Collapsible or foldable tennis tables are well known. Many of these are designed with wheels or casters to facilitate movement. The opening and closing of the table often requires a number of steps such as locking, unlocking, lifting and lowering of the table portions. These steps must be taken in a precise sequence. If the sequence is missed, it can cause serious injury to the user and/or damage property. Many of the prior art collapsible tables have a high, sometimes unstable profile and require a relatively tall person with some physical strength to open and close the table, taking extra space and making it difficult, if not impractical, for a young child or a chair-bound handicapped person to operate the table.
What is thus desired is to provide a collapsible table which is easy to assemble, is relatively inexpensive and which enables a young person or handicapped people to safely move and/or open and collapse the table. Features of certain embodiments of the present invention address these and other needs.